Hover
by SilenceRecited
Summary: Ron uses Pansy as a venting item and Pansy wonders if she should have ever gotten into this abusive marriage.


Somewhere distorted mirrors would hold her true self, but for now it was just a naive little girl with a pointy nose and a black eye. She touched it softly and twinged, taking her fingers back down to her side. When she learned to be good, everything would be normal again. But today, in the present time, she could never hold her tongue. Adjusting to this life wasn't fun or something new to her. It was the devil's work. Devil? HA! If he were real than God would be too. We all know he isn't. God is for foolish muggles who choose to believe a book determines their destiny. Nothing determines your destiny. Only the people you lie your loyalties in do. The rich held high promises because they had a better name for themselves. The poor got you nowhere. They had nothing to show for themselves and didn't own shiny things. Shiny things caught people's eyes. Shiny things are what got you an acknowledgment.  
  
This time the bruise was for mockery.  
  
Pansy was invited for dinner at the Burrow. Ron stated that she was to be on her best behavior. Pansy knew if she didn't meet up to those standards that Ron would hurt her... with whatever he had handy. Sometimes the pain was unbearable. Sometimes they would be in the family room of their house near the fireplace and Ron would use one of the metal fireplace tools nearby. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to walk properly for the day and would have to call in sick for work. But this time they were outside and there weren't any big tools or sticks or stones around so he impatiently used his fist.  
  
"Would you mind passing those lambchops, dear?" Mrs. Weasley kindly asked her daughter-in-law. Pansy smiled.  
"No, not at all, Mrs. Weasley," she picked up the plate in front of her own and handed it to Molly.  
"What has it been? A year and some months? There's no need to call me Mrs. Weasley anymore. You can call me mum or Molly would be nice," She placed a piece of the meat on her plate and smiled at Pansy.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Pansy smiled once more. "I didn't want poor Ronniekins to think I was stealing his wonderful mum away," everyone laughed and Ron's ears turned red. He had a nice way of hiding his anger - seeing as every big emotion only had one side-effect if he didn't want it to be known.  
  
Ron pushed Pansy quickly outside the Burrow's doors when no one was watching and nearly dragged her behind a nearby tree. "You know I absolutely HATE it when people call me 'Ronniekins'!" Pansy was dumbfounded and nearly scared as to what this would turn into.  
"Hunny, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know..." Ron seized his anger.  
"Haven't I told you a THOUSAND times, Pansy?! I HAVE TOLD YOU NEARLY A THOUSAND TIMES I _HATE_ THAT NICKNAME!"  
"No. No, you didn't, Ron. You haven't said it to me not one time and I think I'd remember," If Pansy apologized and meant it, she never tolerated it when people continued yelling at her as if an act of kindness didn't exist. This gave her an advance in an argument. That's when he hit her.  
"I don't care for your mouth, Parkinson!"  
"Ron?! Ronald?! Is that you?! What's going on?!" Molly Weasley shouted from a nearby window. Not able to see anything, but could definitely hear it.  
"Noting mother! Pansy any I were just leaving!"  
Pansy was in luck this time.  
  
By the time they had apparated to their flat Ron was cooled down enough to stalk off to the bedroom. Pansy sighed and sat down in their sofa that had a hole in the back of it from when her head crashed through it. She hadn't really remembered what the fight was about that time, but it didn't matter. She didn't want to. They had no money to replace it either. Ron was chimney-to-chimney salesman who sold cauldrons for a living. Pansy worked as a home beautician: witches would OWL her with requests for her to do their hair, make-up or nails. They never had any money to buy the nice things Pansy knew she deserved. This made her regret falling in love a Gryffindor. She had an option to run off with Draco Malfoy. It didn't matter if she loved him or not, at least he wouldn't abuse her and her family wouldn't have ever had shunned her away. She just had to fall for one of the lower-class, flaming-haired, assholes that were good at chess but were bad at holding their temper.  
  
She figured it all started when that Granger girl died. He seemed to be a recluse after that. He never wanted to talk to anyone (this was when they had been dating two years ago, after they got out of Hogwarts). Pansy was still rich. Ron was still poor. Pansy had a future. Ron was still poor. But in their seventh year they had an attraction no one could touch. It was so uncommon to have Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships that Pansy was scared at first. They didn't come public with the relationship until graduation. Her parents didn't see the fact that he was a pureblood, all they saw was that he was an unwealthy Gryffindor that helped out Golden Boy Potter. Her family's turned backs were what made her choose to be in Dumbledore's Army and fight against my Death Eater friends (Draco included). After the war was over: many had died, including Ron's best friend Hermione Granger. Naturally, the good side won. Somehow, Ron made it through Hermione's death, but Pansy knew it was because he found a new way to get out his hurt and anger... and that is what made her want to take up the offer Draco gave her. He offered to give her a new life. He was her best friend, only it had been a private friendship for his sake. It wouldn't be nice to be found guilty by association. The offer, however, was to make a new name for herself and join the fresh death eater's circle that had been started by Lucius Malfoy. Pansy was so blind then that all she wanted was to marry her Gryffindor lover and hide her husband's abusive ways so he wouldn't be put away.  
  
Oh how she hated herself for ever declining that. She was now sick and tired of Ron's lack of love. He had found a new way of venting his anger: it was done verbally. When he first started it was just a few slaps and then he would kisses her and hold her and tell her how sorry he was. Now.. it was cursing, and insulting, and kicking, and maiming with sharp and hard objects. He was cold and distant and overall the fakest person she knew now. Pansy had no friends anymore. She hated all past Gryffindors. She hated Ron. She was ignored by all her past Slytherin friends as well. These days all she could think about was death and regret and hate. All she wanted was to get out and start a new life and find Draco.  
  
Standing up, Pansy realized she _should_ do that. She was strong. She had gone from being weak to begin able to take Ron's abuse. She used to be weak and cower and back down. Pansy marched into the room her lover resided in at the moment and began to give Ron a piece of her mind. " I want a divorce. I don't care what you say, I don't care how you act. You can hit me one more time - nothing going to change my mind. I hate you and I want out! " She waited for Ron's response. He turned around from his standing position near the window. He had a grim expression. Instead of shouting, or calling her names, or flying across the room in an attempt to strangle her: he cried. He cried for the first time Pansy has ever seen him cry in all their years of being together. She didn't know what to say. She stood there awkwardly before quietly walking out of the room. The first time in her life she had nothing to say. She thought maybe today would make things different. Maybe today would be the last day of their broken marriage. Maybe he would change. Deep down she knew he was just crying out of anger because when people can't vent out anger, they crying in frustration. Ron was a very angry person and she knew that he'd never be the same. Her fate wasn't getting to wear pretty things, or get in the Daily Prophet in the picture on the arm of a rich and well-known guy. She was never going to get told by millions of coveting witches and wizards that she was beautiful and one of the luckiest women to live. She was going to be ugly, pug-faced, and bruised forever. She was going to be one of those dogs in the dog pound that smelled and was always wet and cold and alone in a corner and so torn-up that anyone looking for a new puppy would go for the one that was cute, fluffy, adorable and so outgoing that it jumped all over them and licked their face. Sometimes love isn't the only thing you need.  
  
---  
  
**Hover**  
© XPuppet  
This cannot be reproduced or redistributed without the author's permission. No infringement intended. All rights reserved.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.No money is being produced as a result of this fanfic's publication. This was written on my time, alone. 


End file.
